Close Words
by lydiemareedavis
Summary: Wilson and Cuddy are getting married. It's going to be a perfect day for them, they have everything planned out. But something happens at that wedding that's going to change PPTH. What is it?
1. PREFACE

**Close Words**

**PREFACE**

"Since the day you hired me, I've loved you, Lisa. It's just something about you; you're beautiful face, your deep eyes, your pretty smile..."

"Your great ass and your big boobs. You should add that in." House said, interrupting the speech.

Wilson took his eyes off the sheet of paper and glared at House. "Don't talk about her in that way, House." He said, aggravated by his comment.

House smirked. Lying back on Wilson's couch in his office, he had his arms behind his head. Also, he had his legs propped up on the coffee table, where House's morning coffee sat. Beside him, on the arm of the couch, was a bowl of popcorn. House popped a handful of popcorn in his mouth, and swayed his hand in front of him, his way of indicating for Wilson to continue.

Wilson sighed. He returned back to the piece of paper, scribbled with his writing on it. Walking across the room, he continued. ".. And most of all, your voice, when you say "I love you" to me."

House clapped. "Bravo, bravo." He said, standing up and clapping harder.

Wilson turned around and placed the sheet of paper on his desk. "You didn't like it, did you??" He said, as he turned back to face House.

"Wilson, you're getting married, not admitting your love to her. Cuddy knows you love her, tell her something interesting. Like maybe you're really long lost cousins, and so you can't get married because it would be wrong. Something similar to that." House said, as he picked up his cup of coffee and took a sip of it.

Wilson raised his eyebrows. "I shouldn't have asked for your help." He said, as he walked over to the couch and sat on it, his head in his hands. "I'm getting married in two days; I should have had my vows ready by now."

"Not my problem, Wilson." House said, as he headed towards Wilson's door.

"House, wait." Wilson said, raising his head.

House turned around. "What do you want??" He said, annoyed that he had to stop for him.

"I have your best mans outfit, it's at my place if you want to pick it up tonight or something", Wilson said quietly.

House smirked. "Like I need a new outfit. Whatever, I'll be over at 7PM."

Wilson watched as House left his office and closed the door behind him. As soon as House closed the door, Wilson jumped up and walked back to his desk where his sheet of paper with his vows written on it lay. He smirked as he read it. _It was pefect._

_

* * *

_"Cameron, what do you think about this?? It would look great on you." Chase said, as he pulled out a black lacy dress. 

Cameron smirked. "Is it in my size??" She asked, as Chase looked at it and checked.

"Not this one.. but we could check if there's others." Chase said, as he placed the dress back on the rack.

Cameron looked around the shop, and eyed one dress. "Don't worry, I've found the perfect one." She said, as she grabbed Chase's hand and pulled him along.

It was 2PM, and Cameron and Chase had been shopping for Cuddy and Wilson's wedding all day. So far they had bought their wedding present, which was a cutlery set and a wedding photo frame, so they could put their wedding picture in there, a pair of black shoes for Chase and a pair of gold earrings for Cameron.

They were still searching for outfits, mainly because Cameron wanted the perfect one for her colleagues wedding.

Cameron pulled Chase towards a dress, which was hanging on a rack. Pulling it out, she admired it, placing it in front of her, so Chase could view Cameron wearing it.

It was a straight silky red dress, which had skinny straps over the top. It had a black belt with a bow tie on the front.

"Isn't it perfect??" She said, dancing around with the dress. "It would suit my black stilettos so good!!"

Chase laughed. "You will look beautiful in it." He said, as she held it tightly. She then continued walking around the shop, but now looking at the men's suits.

"Now for your outfit.." Cameron said, scrutinizing every outfit on the racks.

Chase pulled out one of the outfits. "What about this??" He said, showing Cameron a black tuxedo.

Cameron laughed at him. "Chase, you don't have any fashion sense. You don't suit black, you know."

Chase laughed as he put the tuxedo back on its rack. "So on that date where we went to that expensive restaurant in the city, when I wore that black suit, you thought I didn't look that good??" He asked, as Cameron continued searching for Chase's outfit.

"Yeh, but your good looks outnumbered my thoughts." She said, smirking slightly.

Chase laughed. "You could have told me that."

Cameron ignored Chase's last comment as she pulled out a dark blue suit. Turning back towards Chase, she smiled, and spoke in her sexy voice that always won Chase over, "Now this would look very sexy."


	2. Chapter 1  The Wedding

**CHAPTER 1 – The Wedding**

"Move, cripple coming through, move. I said GET OUT OF MY WAY!!"

House pushed through a young couple, who were holding hands and hurriedly finding their allocated seat, for the wedding was to start in a few minutes. They glanced at him with disgust, and walked off towards the other side of seats, which were laid out in rows and columns.

House walked up to the front of the stage, where the priest and Wilson stood. Wilson glared at House, and House walked towards him. "Sorry, I lost the ring down the sink while I was shaving this morning." He said in a serious tone.

Wilson looked at him in shock. "Are you serious?? House, what are we supposed to do then!!" He said, whispering loudly.

House pulled his hand in his pocket, and pulled out an engagement ring. Smiling he spoke again. "Got you!! You so fell for it!!"

Wilson rolled his eyes. "That wasn't funny, House." He said, as the music started and the bridesmaids started walking down the aisle. Panicking, Wilson continued. "Now get back to your spot, they're starting!!"

House reluctantly walked back to his spot behind Wilson. As the bridesmaid continued to walk down the aisle, House popped his head beside Wilson's, and spoke again. "Come on, admit it, you did fall for it!!"

Wilson didn't move. "House, let's talk about it later. I'm getting married now!!"

House rolled his eyes and returned back to his spot. As the bridesmaid reached where they were, she turned to the left side, the opposite of where Wilson and House were standing.

House moved his head beside Wilson's again. "Hey, why isn't Cameron a bridesmaid??" He asked, in a rude, but confused manner.

Wilson sighed. "She didn't want to. Now can you just shut up... oh look, Lisa's coming!!" He said, now completely indulged at looking at the bride.

Lisa walked down the aisle, smiling sweetly as the family and friends stood and whispered to each other, smiling and looking intently at her. She was wearing a puffy white dress, which had skinny straps, and a veil over her face.

Wilson smiled at Lisa, as she walked closer to where Wilson was standing. As she moved closer to him, he could notice tears of joy in her eyes. As they both met on the stage, they both hugged, and Wilson whispered in her ear, "You look beautiful."

Lisa smiled. "Thank you", she whispered as they stood and waited for the priest to speak. Clearing his throat, the priest started.

"We gather you all here today, for the wedding of Lisa Cuddy and James Wilson. We are here to unite two as one." He said, smiling at both Cuddy and Wilson.

Cuddy and Wilson were holding hands, and smiling at each other. It was obvious that they loved each other, and were so excited about this day.

The priest then continued. "Now, exchange of rings." He said, as House perked up, knowing it was his turn to shine.

Pulling the ring out of his pocket, he walked to the two of them, and handed Wilson the ring. Wilson smiled in thanks to House, and House obediently walked back to his allocated spot behind Wilson.

Wilson placed the ring on Cuddy's finger. Taking a deep breath, he spoke his vows. "Since the day you hired me, I've loved you Lisa. It's just something about you; you're beautiful face, your deep eyes, your pretty smile..." Wilson smiled at Lisa, who was still crying with love and happiness. He then continued. ".. And most of all, your voice, when you say "I love you" to me." He said warmly.

At that point, Cuddy cried even harder. As the bridesmaid brought the ring and handed it to Cuddy, Wilson noticed his own tears were falling down his face.

Cuddy placed the ring on Wilson's hand. Speaking softly, she said her own vows to him. "James, there is only one word that I can describe about the two of us being together: perfect. I love you." She said, not taking her eyes off Wilson's.

Several viewers of the wedding were wiping their eyes, some crying hard, some smiling in happiness. House simply shrugged at their sappy comments to each other. It was nothing new, they had done it since they had started going out.

The priest continued. "Ok, now. Do you, James Wilson, take Lisa Cuddy to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and through health??" He asked, and Wilson nodded.

"I do", he said lovingly.

"Do you, Lisa Cuddy, take James Wilson to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and through health??" He said, watching intently at the soon-to-be newlywed husband and wife.

"I do", Cuddy said, smiling at Wilson.

"You may kiss the bride." He said, as Wilson lifted Cuddy's veil. Smiling at each other, Wilson wiped the tears from Cuddy's eyes, and they kissed passionately.

Everyone stood up and clapped happily, applauding the newlywed couple. As soon as Wilson and Cuddy parted from their kiss, they hugged, and held hands as they ran back down the aisle and towards reception.

* * *

Cameron and Chase stood beside each other, both holding their own glass of champagne. They were talking about the wedding, how beautiful it was, until Cuddy walked up to them.

"Hey guys!! I'm so glad you could come!!" She said, giving Chase a hug, then walking to Cameron and giving her a friendly hug too.

Chase laughed. "We wouldn't miss our boss' wedding for anything!!" He said, and Cameron nodded in agreement. "Also Wilson, he's our other boss' best friend!!" She added on.

Cuddy smiled. "Well it's great you're here!! Anyways, I have to go introduce my family to James' family, talk later!!" She said hurriedly, as she walked off to another group of people, assumedly her and Wilson's family.

"Well it's great that they're both together." Cameron said, thinking of something to say that was related to Cuddy's sudden interference.

"Yeh, it is. They're great for each other." Chase replied, taking a sip of his champagne.

Before they could continue with their conversation beforehand, House walked up to the two of them. "Hey you lot, get out of my way, your blocking the table with the food." He said, pushing past them and filling his plate with food.

Cameron rolled her eyes as her and Chase both moved away from House. A few seconds later, he walked back up to the, eating a piece of chicken.

"So, you two thinking of getting married?? Because seriously, if you're going to have food, try more of a variety. All that they have here is chicken, salad, and some weird Greek and Italian stuff I'm too scared to eat." House said, finishing off the piece of chicken leg and aiming to chuck it in the bin behind Chase, but it hit him in the head.

Chase sighed as he rubbed his head. He then picked up the chicken leg and threw it in the bin.

"What a goal!!" House said, as he started chewing on a piece of chicken breast.

Chase sighed. "I think it's a bit to early for Cameron and me to start thinking about getting married." He said quietly, as Cameron looked at him in shock.

"Chase, we've been dating for two years now!! You would think we would be considering it, wouldn't you??" Cameron said, slightly aggravated.

"Ooh, Chase you're getting the hulk mad, you know what she can turn into when she gets angry." House said, finishing his piece of chicken breast and throwing it past Chase.

This time Chase was ready for it and dodged the piece of flying chicken, which were only inches away from hitting him in the forehead. "Dammit, that was supposed to hit you again." House said, slightly disappointed, as he started on his steak.

"Cameron, look I would marry you, but I just haven't thought about it. Wouldn't we get sick of each other, living together, and working together??" Chase said, trying to explain to Cameron.

It wasn't working. Cameron glared at Chase angrily. "If you loved me, you wouldn't ever get sick of me." She said, as House watched intently at the drama playing in front of him.

Cameron merely turned around and headed towards the front of the wedding reception. "Cameron, come back." Chase said, grabbing her arm before she could walk away.

"Get off me you b.a.s.t.a.r.d." She said, as she let go of his grip and walked off. She walked a few steps, and then turned around. "By the way, it's over." She said angrily, but loudly, which caught attention to the people around them.

Glaring at the people watching her, she turned back around. As she did though, she bumped into someone. Her champagne glass tipped over the person, and by the time she noticed what was happening, the person was on the floor, covered in champagne.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry", Cameron said, pulling out her hand to help the person up. Noticing it was a man; the man took Cameron's hand and was helped up by her.

The guy was just above Cameron's height, with dark brown hair and deep green eyes. He wiped his black suit with a cloth in the top pocket of his suit, and then finally took a glance at the person who had tipped champagne on him.

"That's fine, it should come out." He said kindly, smiling at Cameron. Cameron smiled back. "Again, I'm so sorry." She said, as she turned back to the direction she was heading and walked off.

Before she reached the door, Wilson jumped in front of her. "What are you doing, Cameron??" He asked, concerned by her angry face and her manner while she had stormed off from the reception.

Cameron glanced at Wilson. "I'm going, congratulations on your wedding anyway. It was beautiful." She said, trying to change the subject.

Wilson smiled. "Thank you. You don't have to leave now, the receptions just started!!" He said, changing back to his concerned face.

Cameron smiled at Wilson friendly. "I would stay, but I have to go somewhere." She said, turning away from Wilson and leaving the reception.

Wilson merely left her to go; he didn't want to fight with anyone on his wedding day. Confused, he shrugged and walked back towards the reception.

Cameron walked towards her car, unlocked it, and opened the door. Sitting in the driver's seat, she closed the door and leant on the wheel. Breaking out in tears, Cameron remembered her fight with Chase that had happened just a few minutes ago.

Chase was one of the men she had loved. He was kind, loving, sexy, and handsome and was always there for her. Why didn't he think a long term commitment to her was good though??

Realising he wasn't worth it; Cameron shrugged it off and turned on her car. Wiping her tears away, she headed back home, where she would go and drink a bottle or two of red wine. Maybe that would make her feel better.


	3. Chapter 2  Such Coincidence

**CHAPTER 2 – Such Coincidence**

Cameron walked into PPTH, wearing a red V-neck and jeans. Still angry over the previous night, Cameron was tired from crying for half the night.

She had spent a few hours drinking, and crying every time she thought of what had happened. Trying not to feel sorry for herself, she eventually thought it was best to go to bed. She had to go to work the next day anyway.

Opening her locker and pulling out her white coat, she put it on quickly and shoved her bag in there. Closing the locker door and locking it, she walked back out of the room and headed for the differential room.

Cameron entered the room, a stern and annoyed look on her face. Closing the door behind her carelessly, she pulled out a chair and slumped into it.

Foreman and Chase stared at her. Foreman blinked, confused at the awkwardness of the situation.

"Well, this is nice." He said, leaning forward in his chair, his hands held together.

"Don't blame me; she's the one with the sour look on her face. I've got a headache, I don't feel at all like fighting at the moment" Chase said, relaxed as he defended himself, but holding his left hand to his head, as he remembered the severe headache he kept having come back all day.

Cameron looked up at Chase, from where she sat with her arms crossed, and glared at him. "At least when I tell someone I love them, I mean it." She said angrily.

Chase looked taken aback. "Cameron, you know that I love you. I'm just not ready for the whole, marriage thing yet."

Cameron stood up quickly, making Foreman jump at the sudden movement from her. "Oh, so all you wanted from me was to spend a night with me, go off and have a day without me, and then call me back whenever you want me again??" She said, now raising her voice.

Chase stood up, the same way as Cameron had just previously done. "That sounds more of something you would do. Oh, wait, you've already done that. I don't realise how you can say these things about me, when you did exactly the same thing to me not so long ago." Chase said sternly.

Cameron opened her mouth to shout back a comeback, but was stopped by the door being opened. All three of them took the attention away from Cameron and Chase's argument, and looked at the person at the door.

House walked into the room, closing the door behind him. "Seems like I missed all the fun. Next time you're planning on having an argument, call me so I can come in earlier." He said, walking up to his whiteboard and hanging his cane there on the edge of it.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Whatever, House." She said, as she sat back down into her chair. Chase did the same.

House sat down in his seat beside the whiteboard, and pulled out his PSP. Turning it on, Foreman interjected. "Don't we have a case??" He asked, concerned at why he was doing nothing while they could be having a case ready to solve.

House shrugged. "Not that I know of. Now, the rest of you can continue your fight while I do my own work." He said, as Foreman stood up to leave.

"Fine, I'm going to go ask Cuddy if she has a case." He said, trying to get away from Cameron and Chase, in case they fired up another argument.

"Fine by me." House said, still playing his PSP.

Foreman left the room and closed the door behind him. There was silence for a second or two, until Cameron broke it. Standing up, she looked angrily at Chase.

"Chase, you don't know what you did to me last night. I loved you, and now I don't even know if you do. In one night, you have ruined both of our lives and our relationship together. You don't know how much that is." Cameron said, tears welling up in her eyes.

Heading towards the door, Chase looked at her with shock and sadness. Standing up, he walked towards her to try and stopped her, but instead, as he attempted, he cried out in pain.

"Ahh…my leg", Chase said, placing his right hand on his right leg, and falling back into the chair. Cameron, shocked by Chase's sudden cry in hurt, ran to help him. "It's stiff. I can't move it", he continued, still wincing in pain.

Cameron, wondering what it was, called out to House, who was still playing on his PSP. "House, come help over here."

Raising his eyebrows, he stared at the two of them. Reluctantly, he turned off his PSP and grabbed his cane. Standing up, he walked over to Chase.

"Stop faking it, get up", House said, hitting his leg with his cane. Chase winced in pain and yelled at House. "That hurt!!" He said, placing his hand on his right knee, as if protecting it from House.

House looked at Chase in a confused manner. "Pull off your pants", He said sternly.

Chase looked at him. "What are you looking for?? It's probably nothing." He said, worried about stripping in front of Cameron and House.

"I'm checking if your faking it or not." House said, whacking his cane on Chase's knee again. Instead, it hit his hand, which was on top of his knee. "Oww, ok fine." He said, pulling off his pants.

House looked at his right knee. His knee was a shade of red. Cameron, looking at Chase's knee, tried to think a differential in her head.

"He did say he had a headache before." Cameron said worriedly.

House looked at Cameron. "Maybe that's because you've been fighting with him all morning."

Cameron glared at House. Before she could think of a comeback, Foreman entered the room. "Cuddy said we have no case, so what should… Oh my gosh. What are you doing Chase??" He asked, looking at Chase in shock as he noticed he had pulled down his pants and was in his underwear.

House spoke, still looking at Chase's leg in confusion. "Go tell Cuddy we found a case." He said quickly.


	4. Chapter 3  Is it right?

**CHAPTER 3 – Is it right??**

It was midday, and Chase had been sent to a patient's room while Cameron and Foreman thought through differentials. House was standing in front of the whiteboard while Cameron and Foreman spat out diagnoses.

"I don't get why we're diagnosing Chase when all he's had is a red, stiff right leg." Foreman asked hesitantly, frustrated about having to figure out what was wrong with one of his colleagues.

"That's what I thought until the hulk told me that he had a headache." House turned to Cameron, and then continued. "Turns out that you have to do more than an aggressive argument with Chase to give him a headache. He had it before you came in."

Cameron glared at House. "Can we just figure out what's wrong with him??" She asked angrily.

House's eyes opened wide with surprise. "So now you're in love with him the day after you broke up with him??"

Cameron ignored his comment and looked at the whiteboard. Reading the diagnoses on the board, and idea came in her head. "It could be rheumatoid arthritis."

House thought for a minute, then turned to the whiteboard and wrote it down in bold letters on it. He then turned back towards Foreman and Cameron. "Alright, Foreman you can give him a blood test." He then turned towards Cameron. "You can give him an x-ray. I'm sure you're going to enjoy that!!" House said, wriggling his eyebrows.

Cameron rolled her eyes and headed off towards Chase's room, Foreman following behind her. House walked into his office, slamming the door behind him. Sitting on the chair by his desk, he propped his feet up on the desk and pulled out his yo-yo. Playing with it, he smirked to himself.

If only Cameron and Foreman knew better, they would know that Chase didn't have rheumatoid arthritis. He had something else, but Chase could wait.

* * *

Cameron walked back into House's office at 12:30PM. Frustrated, she slumped into the chair opposite to where House was playing with a tennis ball.

"We did the blood tests and x-rays, he hasn't got either." Cameron said, annoyed about it. House shrugged.

Cameron sighed, and then while leaning forward, she continued. "I just thought that it might be that. Now I just don't know."

House looked at Cameron as if he were crying. "It's so sad, isn't it??" He said sarcastically.

Cameron stood up angrily. "Fine then, be like that. I'm going to have my lunch, I'll be back in half an hour, and then Foreman and I can work on another differential." She said, as House looked up at her.

"Since when did you tell me what you were doing??" He asked, noticing how she was trying to dominate the conversation.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Well I can choose whenever I go to lunch. I just have a limit of half an hour off." She said, as she turned towards the door of House's office and left.

House sat there as he watched Cameron leave. Thinking it would be a bit of fun to annoy Cameron; he stood up from his chair and headed outside of his office. He then started walking towards Wilson's office. He would be more than likely to give him lunch.

* * *

Cameron walked into the cafeteria, and grabbed a tray. Deciding that she would have a salad burger and fries, she placed it onto her tray, grabbed a Pepsi Max and headed towards the counter. Paying for her lunch, she headed for an empty table and sat there.

"Mind if I join you??" A voice said, as Cameron took a bite out of her burger.

Looking up, a man with dark brown hair and deep green eyes stared at her, a friendly smile on his face. Noticing it was the same man that she had spilt champagne on at Cuddy and Wilson's wedding, she nodded.

"Fine by me", she said as she opened her can of Pepsi Max and took a sip.

The man sat down across from her. Cameron noticed he was wearing dark denim jeans and a blue t-shirt. He had a black strapped bag that hung over his left shoulder, and the bag sat on his right side of his waist.

He placed his tray in front of him, containing a lasagne and a Diet Coke. Opening the Diet Coke, he took a sip from it.

Noticing Cameron's look of surprise, he quickly swallowed and laughed. "Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Andrew Terrence, Lisa Cuddy's cousin." He said, pulling out his right hand for Cameron to shake.

Cameron nodded approvingly. "Allison Cameron", she said, shaking Andrew's hand.

Andrew quickly dug into his lasagne. "Must be hungry??" Cameron asked, chuckling slightly.

"Oh yeh. I flew from New York over here for Cuddy and Wilson's wedding. I helped them plan for it, and ever since I've been flat out booking a flight for the two of them to go to Singapore, then Paris for their Honeymoon." Andrew said quickly, as he took another mouthful of his lasagne.

Cameron laughed. "Oh, that's true. Wilson told me about that, but they delayed the Honeymoon because Cuddy had some last minute work to do this morning." She said as she took another sip of her Pepsi Max, and then took a bite out of her salad burger.

"I had booked their flights for last night to Singapore. They were supposed to stay overnight then spend the next day in Paris, but I had to cancel the flights and try and book ones for this afternoon. It's frantic." Andrew replied, taking a sip of his Diet Coke.

"So how come you're doing all the booking for the flights??" Cameron asked, confused.

Andrew put his Diet Coke back on the table. "I'm a Police Officer. My dad's a Pilot and he knows all the high up people in the airlines, so I can just call them and ask for last minute flights and they do it in a heartbeat."

Cameron nodded. "Oh, pretty awesome. Like being a Police Officer??" She asked, as she took a sip of her Pepsi Max, looking intently at Andrew.

Andrew sighed. "Sort of. I always wanted to get into Medicine, but my parents thought working in the government was a better option, so I had no choice." He said sadly.

Cameron looked at him sympathetically. "That's sad." She said, as she took another bite out of her salad burger, followed by a handful of chips.

Andrew shrugged. "Oh well. So, enough about me, more about you. What do you do here??" He asked, interested to know what Cameron's job was.

"I'm a medical student. Well, sort of. I work under Dr. House; you know the best man at Cuddy and Wilson's wedding. Basically me and two other people work with House on rare cases, and it's our job to think of differential diagnosis' and take tests." Cameron replied quickly.

Andrew smiled, and nodded as he recognised House was the best man at the wedding, and Cameron's boss. "That seems like fun. Do you enjoy it??" He said, taking another sip out of his Diet Coke.

"It's fun. House can be rude and arrogant sometimes, but that's just him." Cameron said, taking the last bite out of her burger and taking a handful of fries.

Andrew laughed. "Oh yeh, I can believe that. I met him on the wedding, and all he did was speak rudely to me. I just walked off eventually." He said, taking the last mouthful of his lasagne.

"That's him for sure," Cameron said, as she took a sip of her Pepsi Max. Andrew clapped his hands together and grabbed his tray.

"Well I'm finished with my lunch." Standing up, he pulled his hand out for Cameron to shake again. "Nice speaking to you. I'm probably going to be around here for the rest of the day, still got to go book a flight for the two lovers back to New Jersey for tomorrow night."

Cameron chuckled at Andrew's comment as she shook his hand. "So I'll see you around then," she said kindly.

"Guess so", he said with a warm smile. Cameron took another sip of her Pepsi Max as she watched Andrew walk past, return his tray, and walk outside of the cafeteria.

Meanwhile, House was eating a steak with vegetables. Wilson was sitting across from him in the cafeteria, eating a chicken burger. House, watching Cameron speaking to Andrew, brought up the question to Wilson.

"Who's that guy sitting over there with Cameron??" He asked, eating his mouthful of steak.

Wilson shrugged, until he looked at where House was looking. Noticing who it was, he sighed. "It's Cuddy's cousin, Andrew. He's come over here to book flights for Cuddy and I to Singapore, then Paris for our honeymoon." Wilson said calmly, taking a bite out of his chicken burger.

House raised his eyebrows. "Why'd he be talking to her??" He asked again, intrigued to know why Andrew was eating lunch with Cameron.

Wilson continued looking at Andrew and Cameron, who were deep into conversation on the other side of the cafeteria. "Don't know, but if I were her, I wouldn't be hanging around him too much. He's not exactly who he says he is."


	5. Chapter 4  Physical Examination

**CHAPTER 4 – Out Late**

It was 4PM, and Cuddy and Wilson were at the airport in New Jersey. Booked in for the flight to Singapore, they sat on the seats, with many other passengers, waiting to board the plane.

Two flight attendants walked back from the plane, and stood, waiting for people to show them their boarding passes. Cuddy and Wilson stood up, and then joined the then building up line of people.

Wilson smiled at Cuddy. "Finally we can enjoy our honeymoon", he said, as Cuddy took his hand and squeezed it tightly.

Cuddy smiled. "Sorry about having that last minute work to do." She said, and Wilson shrugged.

"As long as I'm with you I'm happy." He said, and Cuddy gave him a peck on the lips.

They moved up in the line and Wilson passed the flight attendant his boarding pass. The flight attendant placed it in the machine, and when it came back out, she returned it back to him.

Cuddy did the same, and it went into the machine, came out, and was returned to her. They then walked down the walkway, hand in hand. It was going to be a lovely honeymoon.

"So, the sexy blonde's not got rheumatoid arthritis. What's he got then??" House said, swinging his cane with his thumb and index finger. Foreman had to duck several times as his cane barely missed his head.

Cameron looked at the white board, and the symptoms. As Cameron continued thinking of a differential, Foreman spoke. "What about Fibromyalgia??"

House sighed. "You would know by now. But I don't care if you waste your time. It's only Chase's life."

Cameron glared at House. "Well I agree with Foreman. It could be Fibromyalgia."

House rolled his eyes. Pointing his cane towards the door, he raised his eyebrows at Foreman and Cameron. "Go ahead, knock yourself out." He said, as they both walked out of House's office in a frustrated manner.

* * *

Cameron and Foreman walked casually into Chase's hospital room. "How you doing??" Foreman asked, as Chase smiled at their presence.

"Great, actually." Chase said cheerfully.

Cameron smiled. "Considering you've come up with a fever, that's good." She said with a slight anger in her voice.

Chase sighed. "So what's House think I got??" He said calmly.

Foreman laughed. "It's more of what Cameron and I think. He doesn't agree with the idea."

Chase chuckled. "Right, so what is it??"

"We think its Fibromyalgia." Cameron said, staring at Chase.

Chase looked at them in surprise. "Aren't you going to give me a blood test, then??"

Foreman looked at Chase. "We've already done that. The results show an abnormally high level of muscle enzymes. So basically we just need to give you a physical examination, and that should confirm our theory."

Chase rolled his eyes. "Well I knew the last bit you said; you didn't need to explain it to me."

Cameron sighed. Moving towards Chase, she spoke. "Alright then. Let's get started."

It was 5PM, and Cameron had just finished the physical examination on Chase. Chase, enjoying it very much, frustrated Cameron with his funny but somewhat sexy comments.

"Alright, so you've got only 9 tender points. Basically, to have Fibromyalgia, you need at least 11. Really I think the red discolouration on your knees is suspicious." Cameron said, as Cameron sat back into his hospital bed.

Chase sighed. "Well I think I knew that." He said sarcastically, as Cameron rolled her eyes at his comment.

Foreman looked at the two of them. "Well I'm going to go tell House he was right." He said, slightly annoyed that House had been proved right yet again.

Cameron and Chase watched as Foreman left. Cameron turned around to follow, but Chase stopped her. "Cameron, wait." He said quickly.

Cameron turned around. "What is it??" She said sweetly.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that, well I'm sorry about what happened at the wedding. It's just; I'm not exactly ready for that sort of commitment." He said quietly.

Cameron walked towards Chase. "Chase, since last night's incident I've decided to move on from you. Maybe I loved you, but I guess it wasn't worth it."

Chase hesitated. "What do you mean?? You knew I loved you!!" He said, getting slightly aggravated.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Chase, we've already gone through it this morning, and it turned out with you lying in this bed. Let's just drop it, and get on with our lives. The reason why I'm here is to find out what's wrong with you, not for a social chat." She said, as she walked back towards the door.

"Cameron, don't leave me", Chase said, followed by a deep breath. He sat up quickly and breathed in deeply.

Cameron, noticing Chase struggling to breathe, ran up to support him. Patting his back, she spoke to him soothingly. "Deep breaths, Chase."

Eventually, Chase went back to normal. He lay back into his bed, and Cameron helped him. Noticing a rash on his head, she looked at him in a confused manner.

"What is it??" Chase asked, noticing Cameron's sudden look of anxiety.

"How long have you had this rash on your face??" She said, touching his cheek softly.

Chase raised his eyebrows. "Since when did I have a rash on my face??" He said, confused.

"Well I didn't notice it before. It must have just come up in the past few hours." She said as she walked towards the door. "I'll come visit you later to check how your going, Chase." She said quickly, as she opened the door, walked out to the hallway and closed the door behind her.

As she headed towards the diagnostics room, she bumped into someone. It was Andrew.

"Oh, hey." She said cheerfully, as she noticed Andrew was on the phone. Placing her hand on her mouth, as if silently apologizing to Andrew, she headed back towards the diagnostics room.

A hand grabbed her by her left arm and pulled her back. Noticing it was Andrew, he put his left hand up, as if indicating for her to wait for him.

"Alright then, well I've got to go." Andrew said, as he hung up the phone. Shoving it in his pocket, he walked towards Cameron.

"We meet again." He said, smiling at her.

Cameron laughed. "Guess so."

"So what were you in a hurry for that you bumped into me??" Andrew said cheekily.

Cameron chuckled at his comment. "Sorry about that. Oh I was just in a rush; have to get back to my boss with information on a patient."

Andrew looked at her in understanding. "Oh, you mean that House guy??" He said, remembering her mentioning House's name earlier in the day during lunch.

Cameron playfully hit Andrew on the shoulder. "Wow, you remembered?? Well yeh, it is him." She said calmly.

"Alright, well I should let you go then." Andrew said, as Cameron nodded.

"Guess so. Speak to you later", Cameron replied, with a sweet smile.

She turned back around and walked towards the diagnostics room. "Hey, Allison, wait..." Andrew said loudly.

Cameron turned around, biting her lip with surprise and laughter at Andrew remembering, and mentioning her first name. Andrew continued. "Any chance of you being able to come to my place for dinner tonight??" He said a sweet smile on his face.

Cameron laughed. "That would be lovely." She replied, smiling at him.

"Great, well I'll speak to you tonight. 7PM then." Andrew said, waving to Cameron.

Cameron turned back towards where she was originally heading. As she walked back to the diagnostics room, Cameron laughed at the irony.

_A date with Cuddy's cousin. Now that will be interesting._


End file.
